Falling Slowly
by xxxTsubasaHoLic
Summary: When an arrogant new kid transfers to Graystone High School, it's up to Ash to do the impossible- befriend him. But it seems that Paul has a darker past than he's led Ash to believe. AU fic, set in the 'real world'. Comashipping. Rated T for language.


The suburban landscape puttered by, house after identical house. It was weirdly hypnotic in its perfect regularity. The purple-haired boy tilted his face toward the window of the Mercedes, glancing absently at the late autumn scenery outside.

A ray of sunlight filtered through the car's tinted windows, hitting him straight in the face. He turned away in distaste, rubbing his violet eyes painfully.

"Stop that, Paul. How pathetic. Might be good for you to get a little sun," the man in the drivers' seat muttered with disgust.

Paul ignored the statement, instead silently adjusting his position on the leather passenger's seat. Was it even worth responding to? His father was always like this, anyway.

"Aren't you even going to answer me, you little brat? I'm being nice enough to drive you all the goddamn way to your new school," his father snapped, letting out an exasperated sigh and turning back to face the road.

_Wait it out, just wait it out. He'll run out of steam eventually; he always does._

Paul glanced down at his new school clothes. The outfit consisted of baggy black jeans and a purple hoodie. His old black sneakers were faded and worn, but comfortable. It didn't really matter, anyway. He could care less what the other kids thought of his fashion choices.

The monotonous line of identical white houses slowly gave way to a wide parking lot. Buses lined up in front of an enormous gray school building, dropping off crowds of chatting teenagers. Paul's stomach twisted slightly as the Mercedes pulled to a screeching halt directly in front of a bus that was pulling out of the lot. The driver honked impatiently, followed by a loud stream of curses from Paul's father.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Get out! And don't expect me to drive you again. You can take the bus with all the other kids, hear me?" the man snapped, pointing to the door.

Paul scooped up his backpack without a word, quickly sliding out of the expensive car. He slammed the door with as much force as he could summon, hoping with all his heart that he'd scratch the new paint job. Even though it had seemed unlikely, Paul had held the faintest hope that his father would cut him a break at least on his first day at this new school.

A few of the kids getting off the bus stopped to look at Paul quizzically, glancing in the direction of the rapidly disappearing Mercedes. He stared coldly ahead, plowing his way through the crowd without so much as a toss of his lavender hair. Several kids muttered, clearing out of the way before the scary new kid had a chance to shoot a glare at them.

Tch. It would be just like it had always been. There hadn't been any reason to hope that maybe things could be different this time. That _he_ could be different.

The crowd parted as Paul pushed his way up to the school doors.

…………………………………………………………………

Not far away, a very different boy walked noisily in the direction of the high school with his two friends.

"Gar-eeeeeeeeee! Gimme back my hat, now! Seriously!" Ash Ketchum shouted, grabbing wildly in the direction of his best friend.

"Not until you admit that you'll never be taller than me," Gary replied, glancing condescendingly at the shorter boy.

A redheaded girl in jean shorts and a yellow tank top looked back to glare disapprovingly at the scene the two boys were making.

Ash grabbed wildly for the red baseball cap, finally slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"All right, fine," he muttered, ruffling his messy black hair with discontent.

"Say it," Gary demanded, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Never!" Ash proclaimed, making one last grab for the hat.

"Oh, honestly, you two. We're going to be late for school if you idiots don't get a move on," the red-haired girl yelled, snatching the hat from Gary and thrusting it angrily into the other boy's hands.

"Thanks, Misty," Ash murmured resentfully, shoving the red cap over his pointy black mop of hair. Gary looked at the girl with mock hurt.

"I resent that, you know," the taller boy said, flipping his gelled-up hair with an impatient sound. "Ashy-boy here's always been the stupid one."

Ash shot a warning glance at his smirking companion, but Misty only huffed, marching off stiffly in the direction of the school.

Ash was actually rather excited to go back to school after the long weekend for Thanksgiving break. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to May or Drew in a few days. Besides, Ash sort of liked school. He got pretty decent grades and had good friends.

Ash had known Gary for who knows how long, growing up in a healthy rivalry with the other boy. Now, although Ash would never admit it, his determination to beat Gary had somewhat faded. He was starting to accept the fact that his friend would always be that little bit more popular, little bit smarter, just that little bit _better _than him.

Gary was the picture of confidence, walking smoothly down the sidewalk. His tight black shirt and dark jeans accentuated the brightness of his green eyes and flawlessly styled auburn hair.

Misty had become his friend in the third grade when she'd saved him from a group of bullies. Although Ash's ego still smarted from the whole incident, the fiery redhead had become like a sister to him. Over the years, she'd grown into quite a pretty girl, with long red hair and sparkling blue eyes. But unfortunately now, at the age of fifteen, her temper was as short as ever.

The tall gray stone school building was just visible over the swaying treetops ahead. Leaves fluttered slowly down from the red and orange-dyed branches, settling gently on the sidewalk and road beside the three friends. Ash loved fall; it made him think of all the fun things that lay ahead during the school year, and the upcoming basketball games that he would play in, and-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ash jumped, glancing at his watch with desperation. The small green numbers spelled out 7:00.

"Ah, man! Come on, guys. We're really late! Homeroom's already started," the boy exclaimed, grabbing the strap of his red backpack tightly. "I'll beat you both there!"

"Wait a second, Ash!" Misty yelled after his retreating form.

It was too late. The boy's jacket-clad figure disappeared around the corner ahead. The redhead sighed, placing her face in one palm. Gary smirked.

"If he wasn't so impatient, maybe I would have been able to tell him that his watch is ten minutes fast," the girl muttered, shaking her head in amusement.

"Eh, that's just how he is. Always has been," Gary shrugged, beginning to walk again.

Misty followed, shifting her bag to the other shoulder. Sometimes she just didn't get that boy.

…………………………………………………………………..

"I'm here, Mr. Stone! Sorry for being late!"

Ash hurried into the classroom, throwing his books down on a desk noisily. He checked his watch: 7:03. But if homeroom had already started… Where was everybody?

He looked at the clock on the wall, mentally kicking himself when he saw that it read only 6:55. Gary and Misty were probably laughing their heads off at him right now.

The only other people in the room were the teacher, Mr. Stone, and some sullen-looking kid that Ash didn't know. The boy gazed at Ash disdainfully for a moment, and then resumed his discussion with the teacher.

"… Yeah?"

"Welcome to the ninth grade, Paul. I just hope you know that it is my top priority to make sure you're comfortable here at Graystone High. Tell me if you need help with anything, won't you?" Mr. Stone said, shaking the boy's hand enthusiastically. The young teacher looked somewhat goofy with his dark red hair falling messily around wire-rimmed glasses.

The boy – who Ash supposed was Paul – looked a bit put out. He wasn't very friendly-looking in general, that was for sure. A scowl was plastered across his pale face, topped off by intense-looking violet eyes. When the teacher released his hand, the purple-haired boy walked all the way to the side of the room opposite Ash and took a seat.

'_What's eating him?' _Ash wondered silently, chewing on the end of his pencil.

A few other kids began to trickle into the room, taking their usual seats quietly. He was disappointed to see that neither Gary nor May had arrived yet. The three usually came to homeroom together from their lockers, but Ash's mistake with the time had thrown off their schedule.

Even as more people wandered into the classroom, nobody seemed to want to sit within a few seats of the new kid. Honestly, Ash couldn't really blame them; the guy glared at anyone that began to pull out a chair too close to him.

Eh, thought Ash. Gary isn't here yet. I might as well go try and talk to this new guy.

He looked interesting. Unfriendly, maybe... but interesting. Besides, Ash had made friends with May when she moved here from a different town a few years ago.

Ash gathered up his books, receiving a collective gape of astonishment when he pulled out the chair directly across from the scowling boy and sat down. The other boy looked startled for a moment, but then spoke.

"Well? What do you want?"

His tone was harsh, but the voice beneath it was unexpectedly soft. Ash gave his friendliest grin, reaching out a hand to shake.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, what's your name?"

The other boy didn't shake his hand, instead turning to face the other way.

"Ketchum? That's a dumb name," he mumbled, not making eye contact.

Ash was struck dumb by the boy's abrasive attitude, his mouth hanging slightly open. But after a moment, the wide grin returned. The poor guy was probably just nervous about transferring into a new school in the middle of the year. Who wouldn't be, after all?

"So anyway, what's your name?" Ash asked once more.

The boy gave an exasperated sigh, still avoiding making eye contact.

"Name's Paul."

"Paul what?"

"Harper. Now leave me alone," Paul muttered, turning away from the noisy kid in front of him.

Why couldn't the guy just shut up and go away? This was annoying Paul greatly. Usually nobody even approached him, let alone stuck around for more after his initial display of unsociability. It was making him uneasy.

But Ash had no intention of leaving just as this was proving to be interesting. A shy one, huh? Well, he'd break through this guy's shell in no time.

"So, where are you from?" Ash inquired, leaning slightly towards the other boy's side of the desk.

Paul suddenly stood up, gathering up his books. Ash looked surprised, staring at the boy strangely.

"Look, I don't know you, and I don't want to be your friend. It's kind of pathetic how you think that maybe if you keep bothering me I'll talk to you, because that's not going to happen. Just do me a favor and stay away from me. All of you," Paul directed at the students who were watching with rapt attention.

Clutching his books close to his chest, Paul sat in another chair towards the back of the room. The teacher hadn't seemed to notice the whole scene, not once looking up from his piles of paperwork.

What the heck was wrong with this kid? Ash hadn't said anything rude to him, or done anything offensive. So why did he react so strongly to a simple kind gesture?

Maybe he was just a jerk. Yeah, that was it, Ash thought. Paul sat alone for the rest of the homeroom period, not even glancing up when Gary sat down in his vacated seat, or when May uttered a friendly 'hello'.

But Ash couldn't get that one word out of his head. _Pathetic_, that guy had called him.

The word echoed distantly in his mind for the remainder of the school day.

Pathetic. Pathetic.

…………………………………………………

"Who was that guy you were talking to this morning, Ash?" May asked cheerfully at lunch that day. "Is he new here?"

Ash bit into his sandwich, huffing. May chuckled, tying her long brown hair into a ponytail with a rubber band around her slim wrist.

"He's a real jerk. I just went over to say hi, and he bit my head off and called me pathetic," the black-haired teenager said loudly.

Ash had been May's best friend since she moved to his neighborhood two years ago. She had been shy at first, anxious about the new setting, but the enthusiastic boy had reassured her and immediately introduced her to his classmates. Ash's overly friendly personality was endearing, but she supposed for the new boy's sake that it could sometimes be a bit annoying, too.

May gawked at the enormous pile of food in front of her friend. A bag of chips, a Twinkie, a slice of pizza, a pack of Twizzlers, plus the sandwich that he had just finished off. It was a miracle that Ash ate as much as a full-grown elephant but never gained an ounce. Her own lunch was far more modest; a tuna salad wrap with an apple.

Although Ash had grown a few inches since school began, he was still probably only about five foot six. Gary, who was at least six feet tall, taunted Ash endlessly about his short stature. May was sometimes jealous of the closeness the two boys shared, but was content simply to be accepted. Besides, she had Misty to talk to. And even Drew, sometimes.

"Hey, Ash," May tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Whuh?" the boy garbled; his mouth full and his face sullen. May rolled her eyes when bits of lettuce fell from Ash's sandwich, landing on the front of his red jacket.

"Maybe you should try to talk to that guy again. He might have just been in a really bad mood, you know?"

"Tuh. Bad mood? He's just full of himself, that's all," Ash sighed impatiently.

May realized that her friend was probably just disappointed that the other guy seemed to dislike him so strongly after only a short while. He was used to being surrounded by good friends, after all. She smiled fondly at the boy next to her, taking a delicate bite of her apple.

"Maybe I will try again, though. Just once more."

…………………………………………………

Paul sat in morbid silence, listening to what must've been his eighth teacher that day give a lecture on solar energy. Whatever. At least _that guy_ wasn't in this class.

_Ugh. What a boring day._

He couldn't wait to just get it over with. Every class he'd been to that day had been nothing but some fresh-from-grad-school teacher garbling senseless words out of a textbook. How did they expect you to follow the material just from some stupid explanation without anything written to look off of?

At least the other students hadn't been that bad, though. Mainly they just ignored him. Paul was perfectly happy to just be left alone, but all day some annoying kid had been trying to approach him.

The one with the funny name. Ketchum, wasn't it? Ash Ketchum.

Even after being told off in homeroom, the spiky-haired kid had persisted. After lunch, he'd walked up to Paul in the hallway. In math class, he'd even been so bold as to sit down across from him. But last period in music class, the boy had seemed to back off a bit. At least, Paul had thought he'd backed off. Right after class, the idiot had waved to him enthusiastically in the hallway.

I'm going to have to do something about this guy before I lose my mind.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day. Paul stood up, collecting his pile of notebooks meticulously as the other students shoved their way out the door. Stupid Neanderthals.

His locker was thankfully in a wing of the building that not many other students traveled through. Tucking his things into a blue canvas backpack, Paul slammed the locker shut and continued down the hallway.

Glancing absently at the doors along the hallway as he walked, Paul's eye caught something interesting. A small door was tucked into a corner by the locker rooms. Nobody seemed to be going in or coming out.

Huh.

He paused for a moment, contemplating the door. The glass window was warped and covered by old motivational teaching posters, obscuring the view inside. Mildly curious, Paul turned the doorknob, half expecting it to be locked.

The knob creaked with disuse, but wasn't locked. After a few tugs, the door swung open to reveal a small classroom.

It appeared to be an old music room. Various instruments lined the walls, and a small but rather nice-looking piano stood towards the center. Everything was covered in a very fine layer of dust, as though the room had been closed off for the summer and forgotten. A large window covered the back half of the room, giving a nice view of the school grounds.

Paul entered the room quietly, shutting the door with a silent prayer that it wouldn't lock behind him. He ran a careful hand over the slightly yellowed piano keys, frowning at the dust that stuck to his fingertips.

The keys made a familiar soft noise.

Paul checked his watch. It was only 2:36.

He could stay a while.

.................................................

"Come on, loser. It's almost five thirty," the auburn-haired boy called to Ash jokingly, pushing open the locker room doors to leave. Basketball practice had ended nearly half an hour ago, but Ash was taking his time drying off from the after-practice shower. He was exhausted; Coach Byron had run them hard that day.

"I'll catch up to you later, Gary. Go on ahead," Ash yelled as he slid on a pair of sweatpants over his shorts.

"Fine, whatever. But it's not my fault if you fall asleep in here, you know."

With that, the taller boy slipped out of the locker room. Ash was now the only one left, still shirtless after his shower. Ah, well. He was going to be home late anyway. What was so wrong with taking a little rest?

All Ash wanted to do was sleep. After his talk with May at lunch, he'd challenged himself to become friends with the new guy, Paul. But even after persisting all the way through class, the only thing he got out of the boy was a condescending glare. Ash swore vigilantly to himself that Paul had no soul.

The boy relaxed with his tanned back to the wall, stretching with a mighty yawn. The tile wall was cold against his bare skin, but it felt soothing. The fluorescent lights buzzed in the ceiling above, and a steady drip of water from a leaky faucet could be distinctly heard in the otherwise silent room.

Wait- what was that?

Another noise could be heard faintly through the walls. Soothing sounds were emanating from all around.

Ash slipped into his jacket, following the sound straight out the locker room door. He stood in the empty hallway for a moment, listening to the faint notes. It sounded like the gentle music of a piano. But wait- there was something else, too.

The noises seemed to be coming from the corner of the hallway, behind a small door that Ash had never really noticed before. It stood a few inches ajar. Treading softly, Ash pushed the door open enough to locate the source of the music. He leaned into the room carefully, ready to withdraw quickly if needed.

The room was small and dimly lit, with a floor-length window giving a spectacular view of the sunset outside. A figure was perched on an old stool, plinking away at the keys of a piano. It was too dark to make out the face, but the outline seemed to be of a young man.

The plaintive melody of the song was heartbreakingly beautiful. It seemed almost familiar, as though he'd heard the song before somewhere. Ash realized that the pianist was singing softly along to the music.

_"Maybe I've been here before; I know this room, I've walked this floor; I used to be alone before I knew you…"_

His voice was soft and husky, blending into a perfect harmony with the piano. As Ash's eyes adjusted, he could just make out a mop of purple hair.

Huh?

It was that guy! The now unmistakable figure of Paul was the one playing the beautiful song.

_"I've seen your flag on the marble arch; love is not a victory march; it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah…"_

Paul's fingers danced across the keys gracefully, without missing a single note. His voice was fine and deep.

_"Hallelujah, hallelujah…"_

Ash watched silently for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open. Was this really the same jerk that he'd been trying to talk to all day?

Right now, Paul didn't look sullen or resentful at all. He looked almost… peaceful. Between the slight pauses in the singing, a slight smile played on the corner of his lips.

………………………………..

_"Hallelujah, hallelujah."_

The song faded out into silence. Paul breathed in deeply, pleased. He hadn't missed a single note this time.

The piano really wasn't so bad. It may have been old, but all the keys were in tune. All that really mattered was that it worked.

And it certainly did. Paul had been immersed in his music for a while, occasionally experimenting with the different instruments in the room. He had even found a mint-condition vintage Stratocaster guitar that he'd spent a happy hour tuning and polishing.

It was probably almost time to leave now, though. What time was it getting to be? The boy threw a quick glance at the wall clock in the corner.

His stomach twisted when he saw the time. It was almost six o' clock. Great. Just freaking great. His father would be-

No use thinking about it now, Paul supposed. He just needed to get home. Fast.

………………………………..

Ash backed out of the doorway with a start when he saw the violet-haired boy begin to gather his things. He ducked into a corner to avoid being seen as Paul rushed out of the small room, giving a start when the door was slammed hastily.

The other boy jogged down the hallway, muttering to himself and adjusting the straps of his backpack. Ash let out a tense breath when the strange figure disappeared from sight around the corner.

He frowned thoughtfully, listening to the other boy's retreating steps. Bitterness had seemed to flow from the music like tears.

There was no way he could give up now.

Ash picked up his backpack, darting through the winding hallways and out the school exit towards home.

…………………………………….

A/N: I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this. I have the story all planned out and I'm really looking forward to posting the next chapter! Although, expect there to be a while in between each update due to the fact that I am making the chapters longer and getting a beta reader. I've sent out a couple messages to possible betas, but nobody's responded yet, so I'm posting the chapter now and will replace it with a beta-read version later.

Please, please review. I really want to know what you think of this so far. I'm mainly looking for advice about character development and suggestions for minor plot details.

I'm going to be in Germany next week for a school trip, but unless I can bring my laptop, don't expect a new chapter for at least two weeks. Sorry in advance for the delay.

Eheheh. I just noticed that Paul's name (Paul Harper) sounds like Pearl Harbor. That wasn't intentional. Anyway, enjoy!

~Gina


End file.
